1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a solar cell module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is an electronic component that can convert the sunlight to electricity by using a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor. The solar cell is manufactured as a solar cell module and used as a secondary power source for mobile electronic devices.
A solar cell module can include a light-permeating glass substrate, a solar cell and a circuit board, which provides electrical connection to the solar cell. The solar cell module is manufactured by mounting the solar cell on the circuit board, wire-bonding the solar cell to the circuit board, and then molding a transparent resin over the solar cell.
With the recent trends toward smaller mobile electronic devices, however, it may be difficult to manufacture a thinner solar cell module and save the manufacturing cost by using the above manufacturing method.